What have I done?
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Inuyasha walks in the forest and then loses control. He kills all his friends both emotional and physically and for Kagome he hurts her very emotionally and leave, he wakes up and looks at the horrors he has done, and he then watches Kikyo kill Kagome... BLUE ROZE


_Inuyasha was walking in the forest, it was such a nice day nothing seem wrong. Then something small flew up and grab his Tetsusaiga before he could grab it back, the strange thing melted through the ground with the Tetsusaiga. Out of no where Sesshomaru came out and made a mad swing with his claw at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodge the blow, and of course they began to fight. They fought for hours, and on the side lines where Jaken and Rin were on the out lines watching them. Soon, Sesshomaru force Inuyasha on the ground, he held him down as his claw came up. _

"_Time to die, little brother." And with that his claw came down, but just inches away from Inuyasha chest he stop, he was stop by Rin who had put her hand in the way. "Rin, what are you doing" Sesshomaru ask with no emotion in his face. Rin look at him with very few tears in her eyes. _

"_Please Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill him. I know you want to, but if you do Kagome will be heart broken, please let him live." She ask, Sesshomaru close his eyes as he 'hmm' and got up and realest Inuyasha. Inuyasha remand down however his eyes were cover by the bangs of his hair. Sesshomaru walk over to Jaken, who was yelling at Rin for disturbing Sesshomaru while he was fighting but now was shock. Sesshomaru stop to look at Inuyasha who was still on the ground. _

"_Are you going to get up or stay down and rot?" He ask but Inuyasha did not answered, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he continuo to walk. Rin was concern, so she walk closely to Inuyasha and look at him, he was now sitting up but his eyes were still covered. _

"_Master Inuyasha, are you okay?" She ask, then Inuyasha suddenly shot up and grab Rin. Rin scream in fright and tried to run away but Inuyasha caught her and now was holding a claw just barley touching her neck. Sesshomaru had just turn around and look at shock when Inuyasha held Rin, she was now crying for she was scared. _

"_Let her go…." Sesshomaru simply said, but if you knew him if he said it like nothing happen, you would know he meant death._

"_I will," Inuyasha said with his eyes still covered. "But I want you to kill Jaken first." He finish, Jaken began to freak out_

"_No, don't kill him!" Rin yelled as she began to cry more. But Inuyasha push his claw tighter on Rin neck, causing blood to fall a little. Sesshomaru growled a little, he brought his hand up as Jaken look at him. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru….." He barley said, Sesshomaru then brought his hand down, killing him. _

"_JAKEN!" Rin yelled, Inuyasha laugh a little at the sight. Sesshomaru felt something sting his heart but he shrug it off and look back at Inuyasha._

"_Let Rin go…" He said again, Inuyasha smirk as he then brought his head up, to revile his blood red eyes and blue pupil that look dead. He let Rin go, but as he did, he ran his claw deeply into her neck causing her to die instantly. Sesshomaru ran to Rin a fast as lightning he ran to her side as he saw her body. His heart now for the first time in his life, his heart broke. He look at Rin as he once again saw her dead body he then felt something else, something he would never had done for any one else in any other life time. His first tear came down his face, only one tear but it came down and landed on her head. Then Sesshomaru gasp as he felt Inuyasha claws ago into his back. He reach all the way to his heart and he squeeze it until it exploded in his chest. Sesshomaru fell down with a face that was mix with sadness, surprise, compassion, and sorrow. Inuyasha laugh with pure evil as he saw his brother fall on top of Rin dead, he brought his hand up to taste his blood, he needed more blood. He ran off, straight towards no other place except for the village. He slaughter every one and thing, even the animals. Once he found Kiadea she held a arrow at his head, Inuyasha smirk as he easily dodge the arrow and kill her with one strike at her neck. Once outside he look for more people to kill. As he walk around he a huge boomerang came out of no where and was heading straight towards Inuyasha. He dodge it as the known weapon as Hirikotsu as it return to it owner. Miroku and Sango had just gotten back from whatever mission they were just on. They had found the bodies, they were looking for Inuyasha and was going to ask him what happen, but when they saw him they knew he had become a full demon. Sango had thrown the weapon to knock Inuyasha unconscious and then find his weapon so he would calm him down. Inuyasha look to see Miroku attack him so he could knock him out, he however miss and had hit air. Inuyasha punch him to knock him down for a moment. _

"_Miroku!" Sango called out almost crying for him. _

"_Stay away Sango, its too dangerous for you, you both could get hurt." Miroku yelled, Miroku was referring to Sango and the baby in her belly. Yes, Sango and Miroku were now married and Sango was 5 month pregnant. Inuyasha grin as he walk slowly over to Sango. "Inuyasha snap out of it!" Miroku yelled, but Inuyasha continuo to walk slowly to her. Miroku saw that he had no choice but to use his wind tunnel. So he went for his beads and open them. "WIND TUNNLE" He yelled, he then pointed it towards Inuyasha, Miroku wasn't going to suck him in, he was going to just keep him away from Sango. Kirara was in front of Sango trying to protect her Mistress. Inuyasha began to slide over towards Miroku, he had gotten up and recovered from his fall. Inuyasha smile, he jump up, he continue to get closer and closer. Miroku was about to close his wind tunnel but Inuyasha then flew over his head. Before Miroku had time to react Inuyasha was behind him. He grab his right had with the wind tunnel and held it tight as his other hand grab away the bead that Miroku held with his other hand. He grab the beads and then tide them around his right hand, he tide them so hard that it would take Miroku hours before he would be able to get them off. And just to be sure, Inuyasha scratch his left hand so it would take twice as long to take it off. Miroku grab his hand in pain, as he did this Inuyasha ran towards Sango and Kirara. Kirara lunge at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha simple scratch Kirara in the side. Kirara roar in pain as she fell from the deep gash. _

"_Kirara!" Sango yelled as tears fell from her check, she then tried to run to Kirara. But Inuyasha was now in front of her, he throw her Hirikotsu away so she couldn't use it. He brought up his hand with his claws showing sharply. _

"_BLADE OF BLOOD!" He yelled as he slash down. Sango close her eyes from fright, she expected to feel Inuyasha slash her in the chest or maybe in the neck, but instead she yelled in pain as a new fresh gash now showed on her belly. _

"_SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he saw Sango fall while she grip her belly. Inuyasha jump away in some tree to disappear as Miroku quickly made his way to Sango. Miroku reach Sango in a flash, he made her look into his face as she cried, both of her hands holding her he stomach. _

"_Miroku," She whispered, Miroku put a finger on her lips. _

"_Shh" He whispered. "Save your strength" He then slowly move her hands out of the way, the gash was not that deep thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to hurt the baby and the gash wasn't life threatening. He was about to then pick up Sango and carry her to a hut to bandage her stomach, but out of no where he was then pull away from Sango. Inuyasha had grab him by the head, he pulled him back 20 ft as Sango tried to get up but she couldn't. _

"_Miroku, help" She whispered as she held her stomach trying to not to lose any more blood. Miroku tried to break free but Inuyasha had a good grip on him. Inuyasha held his left hand behind him as he then took his right and broke the beads off of his hand. Miroku eyes widen when he realize what Inuyasha was trying to do. _

"_No Inuyasha stop, please don't make me do this." He yelled, but Inuyasha only smile as he now held the hand at Sango. Sango continue to cry in pain as she look at Miroku at his eyes. They were so beautiful, they were like looking into the ocean it self. Miroku look straight into Sango beautiful coffee colored eyes, they were beautiful, even in this situation they were filled with love and care he love her eyes just love them. But Inuyasha interrupted his gaze when he began to peel Miroku finger Miroku tried to keep his fingers close but Inuyasha was far too strong as he finally pulled all of his fingers off. Miroku felt his heart crack when he saw the wind Tunnel began to suck away. Sango look desperately for something to grab onto but sadly there was nothing. She began to cry and tried to move away, but the wind was pulling her back and she could move fast enough because of her stomach. She slowly came closer to Miroku hand, Miroku scream to Inuyasha to stop but he just grin and laugh every time he yelled. Sango look at Miroku when she was just 10 ft away, before she was suck in at lightning speed she said something that even with the sound of the wind tunnel and Inuyasha laughter couldn't drown out. _

"_I love you" She whispered as she was then suck into the wind tunnel. Miroku just stared, having the same last moment play back in his mind. His mind stop working, Sango the woman he love more that anything and the woman he was more thankful to call his then having the sun or moon. And their child, the child he would never get to see or hear the child call him father. Inuyasha smile as he saw his whole world tear apart, he brought his hand up and then cut off his right hand. Miroku didn't even notice as Inuyasha realest him and took his hand as he close the fingers back on. Miroku feel on his knees, how could he let Sango die, he look over to see Kirara dead. Everything he had was gone his wife, their child (or children), and even his best friends were gone. He began to cry, the first time since he was a baby he cried how could one not cry when they lost everything? Inuyasha was now laughing on controllable, once he stop and had seen enough of seeing the Monk cry and his heart bleed to see Sango once again, he reopen the hand and threw it right next to him. Miroku made no effort to move as the wind grew big and suck him in but before it did he whispered something to himself more than any body else. _

"_I will soon be with you, my love." Then the wind suck him, in minuets after that the wind tunnel suck him in completely it suck the hand that it had posses and it disappeared leaving nothing but a huge creator. Inuyasha grin, but he grin wider when he caught the faint sent of…Shippo. Inuyasha ran towards the sent, getting closer and closer until he stop right behind him. Shippo was crouching down trying to do something. _

"_What are you doing Shippo?" Inuyasha ask, the bangs of his hair covered his eyes and he wasn't able to see his red eyes. Shippo turn around with a smile on his face as he hid something behind his back. _

"_I have a surprise for you!" Shippo said with a glee, Inuyasha kneel down but still hid his eyes as he got closer. _

"_What would that be?" he as curiously, Shippo then reveal what he had hidden behind his back. In his hand was a black sack, Inuyasha took the sack and open it. Inside the sack was, his locket that Kagome had given him. He had lost it earlier and had dread if Kagome had learn what happen she would have SIT him until she turn all the colors of the rainbow. _

"_I found it in the lake, the pictures got ruin so I took some more that Kagome had taken by secret and cut them to the size of the shape." Shippo said, Inuyasha open the locket inside the locket was a picture of him and Kagome actual smiling. In the other one was a picture of Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku all there. _

"_How nice," He said, Shippo brighten up with a huge smile on his face, Inuyasha close the locket he close his hand around it. He then squeeze hard on it, when he release his hand the locket had turn to dust by his hard grip. Shippo eyes widen in shock. _

"_Inuyasha, you broke it!" Shippo yelled trying to pick up all of the dust. "I work hard on this." He said with tears in his eyes, by now Inuyasha had stand up and walk away a little with a grin. "I hate you!" Shippo yelled turning around to face him wiping his tears away, Inuyasha lifted his hand and crack his knuckles without even touching his hand without the other. Shippo look up curiously and a little frighten, "Inuyasha…." He ask a little scared, Inuyasha lifted his head to reveal his eyes and Shippo gasp. He then ran away trying to run as fast as he could, but before he could run far enough or fly away Inuyasha lifted his hand above him and look at Shippo. _

"_BLADES OF BLOOD" He yelled, the red blades came down and Shippo gasp as the blades had came down on his back, he stop and fell dead. Inuyasha laugh in a wild like voice again, he also taste the blood, it was delicious. He now had another craving, it was blood, but not from any person, he wanted Kagome blood. _

_(By the way, before Inuyasha had found Shippo he lick his hands clean so Shippo couldn't see it and he could smell it because Inuyasha smell like herbs for he past a strong herb garden to get rid of the smell.)_

_Inuyasha went to a river to clean his claws for he didn't want Shippo blood any more. Just as he finish and the blood disappeared in the water, he heard a familiar voice. _

"_Inuyasha" It was Kagome, he smirk it was getting better and better. He hid his eyes once again and kept his back to her. _

"_Ya?' He ask, sounding just like if he was normal. Kagome went behind him and huge his shoulder, this surprise Inuyasha, since this ways his demon heart he didn't know all of his secrets. He went through the thoughts of his human heart and he smirks so wide he could feel his teeth get sore. It was now clear to his demon heart that Inuyasha and Kagome were now mates, he quickly felt his neck to feel the image on his neck. _

_You see when a demon, even when a half demon mate they will bite the woman to make them belong to them. The image will either be a image of a favorite thing that their mate dose, like when they kiss or huge. Another one would be a image that you would be reminded of a lot when you think of your mate, and finally the image could be a symbol that represented them like a heart or symbol and their name would also appear next to the image or on it. _

_Inuyasha smirk this was just too perfect Kagome continuo to hold him like this, once she stop she move and sat right next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha could tell by feeling his shoulder that his image was silver like white star, with her name on it the said 'Kagome' in red letters. He look at Kagome shoulder to see a white crested moon with tick line clouds that surrounded it. On the moon red in silver sparkly letters red 'Inuyasha.' _

"_Inuyasha, I have something to tell you." Kagome said, Inuyasha smile as he listen. _

"_And what would that be?" he ask, Kagome look at the water, she took a deep breath and whispered. _

"_I'm pregnant…." She whispered, Inuyasha smirk again and Kagome took another deep breath. Inuyasha didn't say anything so Kagome talk again. "Do you love me? Do you want to stay with me and your child, or do you still want Kikyo?" Kagome ask, Inuyasha of course had confess to her and told her that he love her deeply, but this was the real test, the true test. Inuyasha shifted a little to face Kagome but his eyes were still not visible. Then before Kagome could get a good look at his face he held her very close. Kagome gasp, but she didn't dare back away, she held Inuyasha but she still waited for a answer. Once he had held her until Kagome heart had slow down from pounding so hard, Inuyasha move his lips until they were next to Kagome ear and whispered. _

"_Kagome, when that pup is born, tell him that the old man said hi." Kagome eyes widen as Inuyasha push her away, he brought his hands up and slash her twice. Once on her beautiful face and the other on her mate mark, the one he gave her. Kagome yelled in pain, she cover her face not seeing his red eyes as she cover it in pain. Inuyasha yelled in laughter as Kagome cried in pain and confusion. "foolish human, why would I ever care any one like you let alone love you?" Kagome cried as he walk away with a uncontrollable laugh as he walk away while licking the blood off of his finger tips. But as he walk away he heard Kagome whispered something to him, something that caught him by surprise. _

"_I still love you, Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered, she was still in love, after what he had done and said, she still love him. Inuyasha had stop only a minuet as he walk away while whispering. _

"_Well you are truly foolish then…." Then he continuo to walk away as Kagome cried and cluck her shoulder and face. _

_Inuyasha had walk away from the river, he had walk into the middle of the village. That's when all of a sudden his demon side had left as Inuyasha human heart return. Inuyasha eyes widen as he stared at the things that he had done. He could see the crater that was left from Miroku's wind tunnel, he could see both Kirara and Shippo laying dead, and he could see Kiadea feet and blood through her hut, it was clear with all of the smells as well. He fell on his knees, what have he done. Then as if his demon heart was just knowing when he ask that, he suddenly had short memories of killing all of his friends. Mentally and physically hurting them in a way that no one deserve, maybe not even Naraku. Inuyasha look at his hands, he smelled all of the blood from all his friends, his brother, and even all of the villagers. Then he smelled another smell, a smell he hope that wasn't there but he could smell it all over his claws, his robes, and even on his face. He was covered in Kagome blood, he fell on his knees trying to remember what he had done to Kagome. Then all at once the memory came all at once in his head, what he said what he had done, what she said after what he said and he remember her telling him that she was with child. Inuyasha immediately shot up and ran towards to where he had left Kagome crying, when he got to the lake how ever he did find Kagome, but not just Kagome. He also had found Kikyo, she was standing right in front of Kagome with a smile on her face, Inuyasha growled. _

"_What do you want?" He snapped at her, she just continuo to smile. _

"_You've return Inuyasha…." She said Inuyasha growled again Kikyo began to walk towards him. "Inuyasha, come with me to hell we can be together." She whispered, Inuyasha just 'ked' at her. _

"_Kikyo I told you already I love Kagome and that's that now go." He said, Kikyo stop and she clench her fist. _

"_No take it back, you love me" She said Inuyasha shook his head no as he now walk towards Kagome. Kikyo brought her hand up to her face and quickly whispered a spell into the paper charm, just before Inuyasha had made it to Kagome who was currently still crying and looking up to see Inuyasha. Kikyo throw the charm next to Kagome, then a barrier appeared knocking Inuyasha some feet away. Kikyo then walk to Kagome, and pulled her up by pulling on Kagome hair causing her to cry even more. Inuyasha now saw Kagome face, he could see the horrible scar he had left on her face, he felt his heart break. _

"_I gave you a chance Inuyasha, I gave you a chance to be with me and with no one else to bother us. I took your sword so you could kill your so called friends that encourage you to be with this whore, and I help you kill your brother so you could become stronger. But now you still don't love me, and you still want to be with this Bitch who is a exact copy of me!" She scream at him she was now crying as Inuyasha sigh, Kikyo was still in love with him, he had already move on. But Kikyo was wrong, Kagome may look like her but in reality if you got to know the both of them. You would know that Kagome was a sweet, loving, strong, and beautiful girl. As Kikyo was a clam, lonely, self confident, kind of a cold bitch at time as well. _

"_Kikyo look at yourself! You're steeling other peoples soul so you can just live on this earth for what reason, you need to except the fact that you're dead and that I love Kagome now. I love her deeply and I want to be with her and the child that she cares in her womb. You need to under stand that I'm happy now Kagome loves me for me and doesn't try to change me like you do. Sure in the past I want this, but I was in denial, I was in denial to except that Kagome was better than you. But now I see it, and now I'll protect her for life and no 1 not even you will stop me from being with her." Kagome had lost her breath when she herd Inuyasha said this, she felt tears go down her face again, tears of joy. _

"_I love you too…" She whispered Kikyo felt more tears come down her face they were tears of rage and sadness. Inuyasha tried to get closer to Kikyo so he could pull Kagome away, but he couldn't get through the barrier. Kikyo reach into her Kimono and pulled out a knife, Inuyasha eyes widen. _

"_Kikyo, no don't hurt Kagome she never did anything to you!" Inuyasha yelled but Kikyo just brought the knife to her throat with a smile. _

"_If she out f the picture, then I'll have you all to myself…" She said, she lightly touch her throat and drag it lightly down as Kagome shake in fear. Inuyasha tried to get through the barrier endlessly scratching it trying his best to break through it. Kikyo continue to slowly bring the knife down, Kagome shock furiously trying hard not to cry. Kikyo eventually made it all the way to her stomach right on top of the small bulge on it. _

"_I might as well kill 2 birds with one cut" She said, causing Inuyasha to swipe furiously, Kagome eye widen when Kikyo set the knife on her stomach. Kagome brought up her hands to her stomach while pushing Kikyo away. She way able to get out of her grip that Kikyo had on her hair. Kagome then made a dash towards the barrier with Inuyasha at the other side of the barrier. Inuyasha then force his hand painfully through the barrier so he could help Kagome get through the barrier faster. Kikyo threw the knife and grab her bow and arrow in lightning fast. Kagome was almost to Inuyasha, but just as she made it to Inuyasha. Just as her hand graze his, Kikyo realist the arrow it zip through the air, and hit its target. Kagome stop, she fell down as Inuyasha gasp, the woman that meant every thing to him, was on the ground, with a arrow in her back piercing her heart._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, he push harder through the barrier, until her broke it. He went to Kagome and turn her over slowly to make her look at him._

"_Kagome, look at me!" Inuyasha yelled, but his voice crack a little. As he said this Kagome open her eyes and Inuyasha look at them. Those beautiful Chocolate colored eyes look at him with love in them. Inuyasha became in rage as his eyes turn red with purple pupil. He was about to get up to kill the one that had shot his mate, but Kagome stop him._

"_Inuyasha stay with me, please….." She whispered, Inuyasha stop and continue to hold her as she took her final breaths. She was close to her last breath and Inuyasha knew it, he felt tears in his eyes but he made no effort to stop them. Kagome look at him, even with his red eyes and purple scars on his face, Kagome still thought that he was just handsome. Inuyasha look at Kagome, her face still bleed from the scars on her face that he have given her, but to him she still look unbelievable beautiful. _

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect you, I failed." He said with tears going down his face, Kagome brought up her hand and smile. _

"_Inuyasha, you gave me something more important then life, you gave me love, you gave me the very thing that I've always wanted since I was a little girl and you gave it to me." She whispered, "That gift is more precious then anything else." She whispered, Inuyasha cried even more, he bent down and kiss her. His eyes were still open as were Kagome so they could see each other eyes one more time. After the breath taking kiss, Kagome hand on Inuyasha check fell and she died, Inuyasha cried more as his ear couldn't hear her heart beat, or the other one that he could hear lightly in her womb. He took Kagome head and buried it in his chest whishing with all his might that Kagome was still alive. As he wept silently he suddenly felt someone put their arms around his neck and hug him from behind. _

"_Now we can be together" Kikyo whispered, Inuyasha grip Kagome tighter. He set her down carefully, he then shot up in a flash and look at Kikyo letting his full demon heart. He brought his hands around her neck and lifted her up and look at her wit the most scariest look, a look that Naraku would be scared of. _

"_I rather kill you then be with a bitch like you," and with that Inuyasha squeeze tighter until he herd her neck snap and he then drop her coldly. Inuyasha then walk over to Kagome cold body, he pick her and left to his favorite tree branch. Once there he laid down still holding Kagome body in his arms. He continue to cry and stroke her hair as he whispered:_

_**I promise Kagome that I'll never love any one else but you and will forever remain loyal and I will still keep being the man you love, I promise…..**_

Inuyasha shot out of bed, he was covered from head to toe with sweat. He panted as he look around his surroundings, he was in a hut with one there. But when he look down, he was surprise to see Kagome laying there. Inuyasha notice that she was nude with a thin blanket barely covering her, he also notice a mates mark and his name was engrave in it. He then remember what happen last night, how he confess his love and that Kagome love him back and he ask her to be his mate and she said yes. Inuyasha breathing began to soften at the sight of Kagome, her face was scar free and she had a happy and peaceful smile on her face. Kagome however began to wake up, Inuyasha look outside to see that it was still dark. Kagome turn her head to see Inuyasha awake and shaking a little about something.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome ask worried, she was about to get up but instead Inuyasha pulled her down while he held her close refusing to let her go. Kagome was still very confuse but she huge Inuyasha back as Inuyasha stroke her midnight black hair. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome ask worried, Inuyasha just continue to hold her.

'Ya everything is just fine Kagome everything is just fine' He thought, he then bent down to her ear to whisper something in her ear. "I love you Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered, he held her closer as if saying those words would make her disappeared, Kagome smiled as she began to drift back to sleep.

"I love you too, Inuyasha….." She whispered as she then drifted to a deep sleep while Inuyasha held her close to him, knowing that she would always be the woman he would love, always.

WELL THERE YOU HABE IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. BY THE WAY THIS IS JUST SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT, YOU KNOW WHEN GIRLS HAVE PERIODS THEY GET MORE EMOTIONAL. WELLNIF INUYASHA TURNS INTO A HUMAN ONCE A MONTH AND GETS MORE EMOTIONAL SO ITS KIND OF LIKE INUYASHA HAS A PERIOD ONCE A MOTH ONLY DIFFERENCE ID THAT HE AT LEAST HAS IT FOR ONE NIGHT. WELL ANYWAYS THAT WAS JUST SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE

Theshineofthemoonwillgiveusthepowertofight


End file.
